


Even The Strongest Foundation Crumbles

by Candycandysweet



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Depressed Sawamura Daichi, Depression, Hopeful Ending, Kuroo Tetsurou is a Good Significant Other, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:23:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28392357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Candycandysweet/pseuds/Candycandysweet
Summary: Kuroo can always admire how unbelievably strong his boyfriend is. It amazes him to no end really. So it’s strange when for once in the morning it seems like Daichi won’t move from his bed.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Sawamura Daichi, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 90





	Even The Strongest Foundation Crumbles

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! This is certainly a more sad fic then I typically write. I just thinking about Daichi’s nightmare in season four and how much responsibility he’s always willing to take on and wanted to make something a little sad. I hope you enjoy!

Kuroo loves Daichi. He loves him so much, how strong he is, how steady he is. He's literally done so much for everyone around him constantly. He's been a strong point for everyone for so long that Kuroo sometimes for gets that he can't be strong like that forever.

These past few weeks have been stressful. They just finished moving into a new apartment together and college classes have been unforgiving as usual. Daichi has been working hard and doing his best but suddenly he was fired from his job at a little retail store. Something about mistakes with returns and other bullshit but it made no sense to Kuroo. Considering how smart and diligent he was, Daichi tended to make few or no mistakes. But he does remember Daichi mentioning the management team not liking him much because he made them look bad considering how hard he worked all the time. So if they were just benefiting off of a slip up Daichi made while tired since he's been so tired lately, Kuroo wouldn't be surprised.

But Daichi came home, looking a little more worn down then usual and smiled at Kuroo and told him 'don't worry, it just means I get to try a new job!' And Kuroo trusted that smile. He gave Daichi a nice and warm home cooked meal to make up for losing his job and told him he would help with job hunting. Daichi ate and cuddled up with Kuroo that night and whispered reassurances to Kuroo because despite Daichi being the one who lost the job, it was making Kuroo's blood boil. Kuroo didn't see Daichi was upset because he couldn't really tell. He just looked like Daichi. Strong, dependable, Daichi.

It's been two days since Daichi lost his job and has been balancing all of his school work and job hunting. He's been tired more but he's been waking up with a big smile on his face and ready to face the day. Kuroo didn't think anything was wrong. Daichi was still Daichi and he was still pushing along with unyielding strength. Until today.

For once, Daichi didn't start moving at the sound of his alarm. He wasn't snuggled up to Kuroo either. Kuroo's eyes slowly open as the alarm hits past 3 rings. Typically by 3 Daichi would've turned it off and been pressing kisses to Kuroo's face, mumbling about getting up for breakfast before they go to their classes. Instead the alarm continues until it shuts itself off and Kuroo looks towards Daichi's side of the bed to see him lying on his back, staring at the ceiling with a blank look. That was odd. Daichi usually only slept like that when he was alone.

"Babe, you gotta get up. You're gonna be mad if you don't wake up at your usual time," Kuroo teases with a sly smirk while leaning over to press a kiss on Daichi's shoulder. Daichi doesn't move though. He doesn't make any noise. "Babe? Come on baby, are you sleeping with your eyes open or something?" He props himself up on one elbow and begins to try and shake him awake. That gains him a groan which Kuroo takes as a good sign. At least his boyfriend is alive.

"There we are. Wakey wakey, handsome. Let's get some coffee and breakfast so you're not cranky okay?" Kuroo tries to shift Daichi again. He still doesn't respond so Kuroo finally takes a better look at his face to check if he's awake or not. He's met with a teary eyed face, eyes red and swollen with bags underneath them. He's never seen Daichi cry like this. "Hey, hey, love what's wrong? Did you have a bad dream again?"

If there is anything that reminds Kuroo that his boyfriend is human it's when he has bad dreams. He never wakes up from them looking this sad but they always make him more tired and a little upset until he gets coffee. Daichi told him it's just an issue he has, even explained one of his nightmares he had right before nationals came around. But Daichi's nightmares typically didn't leave his boyfriend this... broken. 

Daichi slowly shakes his head as he looks at Kuroo. "Tetsu... I can't..." He whispers and Kuroo's heart shatters at the sound of how weak his voice is. It's never sounded like this. Daichi always sounds strong and powerful. 

"Can't what, love? Are you hurting? Why are you crying?" Kuroo whispers while lifting up the hand he was using to shake Daichi up to his lover's face. He gently wipes away a few tears from his cheek and Daichi doesn't even lean into the touch. He just stares at Kuroo, eyes empty as he shakes his head.

"I just can't... Tetsu... I'm so sorry..." He whispers before a soft sob falls from his lips, fresh tears slowly cascade down his face. 

Kuroo doesn't know what to do. He's speechless, at a loss for words. He's so used to Daichi being such a stable person that this was such an unfamiliar territory he didn't even know what to do. "Do you... wanna talk about it?" He asks, keeping his voice low. Daichi shakes his head again, eyes falling shut. 

"I wanna sleep..." His words are barely coherent, soft and mumbled under his breath. Kuroo just nods and presses a kiss to Daichi's forward.

"Okay, sleep in today, alright? Sleep as much as you need. I'm gonna get up though, okay? Just continue to sleep." This time Daichi nods and keeps his eyes closed as he shifts onto his side, blanket raised high on his body. He doesn't move from that position and Kuroo decides it's his time to start moving. He gets out of bed and grabs his phone before checking Daichi's on his bedside table to make sure no more alarms play off. Once that's done, he slips out of the room and quietly shuts the door.

Kuroo makes it to the living room couch before he collapses onto it, tears stinging at his eyes. It hurt, it hurt so damn much to see Daichi upset like that. He's never see Daichi so broken down and sad. "Fuck..." He whispers as he scrubs the heels of his hands into his eyes to keep the tears down. Daichi was hurting and he didn't know what to do, what caused it, anything. He's never felt so lost.

Kuroo picks up his phone and quickly calls someone, someone who he knows can help. He waits for a bit until the sound of a voice he didn't want to hear answers the phone. "Hello~ Kuroo, I know you and your freak of nature boyfriend like to get up at the worst times of the morning but some of us like to sleep in." Oikawa's voice comes from the other end, still gravelly and tired sounding. He must've just woken up.

"Hey Oikawa, where's Suga?" Kuroo asks while biting at his thumbnail.

"Beside me, sleeping, as should most people be at 6 in the morning." He responds, sounding tired of the conversation already. Kuroo felt a little bad about waking up the couple but he needs help right now.

"Stop whining, it's almost 7," Kuroo sighs. "Now, can you wake up Suga for me? I need to talk to him." 

Kuroo just knows it would be too easy if Oikawa would just simply wake up his boyfriend and hand him the phone. Nothing can just be easy with him. "Now why do you need my boyfriend at such an early time? Please explain your order of business with him."

"Oikawa, I don't have time for your games right now." Kuroo groans.

"Well, I do, considering you woke me up before I typically wake up and now want me to rise Kou from his sleep. He's not a morning person, you know?" The more Oikawa talked, the more Kuroo's patience is tested. He just needs help and he can't even get that right now. Typically the teasing and playful nature of Oikawa would interest him but not now. "So state your business or I'm hanging up and going back to sleep."

"Daichi won't get out of bed!" Kuroo snaps, still keeping his voice low so he doesn't wake up his sleeping boyfriend in the other room. "He can't... get out of bed... I don't know. I just... I need Suga's help right now."

Oikawa goes silent on the other end for a moment before he hears shuffling and the sounds of irritated grumbling and groaning. It takes a moment but he hears Oikawa say something to Suga and suddenly there's a new voice on the other end. "Kuroo, what's wrong? What's wrong with Daichi?" He asks in a low rush. He sounds even worse than Oikawa, sleep still heavy in his voice.

"I don't know. I'm sorry for waking you up but I woke up and he didn't turn off his alarm and wouldn't move and when I checked on him he was crying and—" Kuroo feels the tears coming back to his eyes as he recalls it. "I don't know... I've never seen him like this."

He can hear Suga sigh on the other end of the phone. "It's because he never wanted you to see him like this. He's always struggled with depression but doesn't want people to know that. Some stupid reasoning of it making him seem weak..." Suga mumbles before yawning tiredly. “He doesn’t crash like this often because I catch him before he pushes himself too hard but when it does happen it’s tough.”

Kuroo cringes at the word 'depression' when it's said. He's never thought of Daichi to be someone struggling with depression. But honestly, that was a stupid way of seeing it. Kuroo's hidden away some of his bad days with jokes and bad smiles until Kenma would tell him to unwind. It's not like Daichi isn't capable of it... it just seemed impossible in Kuroo's eyes. Daichi was an unstoppable force in his eyes. Nothing ever stopped his forward motion, things would only slow him down before he would push forward yet again, harder and stronger. Even more groundbreaking then before. That's one of the many things about Daichi that he fell in love with.

It was scary to see Daichi stopped like this. From what Suga has said though, it's happened before. "Suga... what do I do? I'm so scared..." Kuroo doesn't mean to sound so weak and hopeless but to see his brick wall crumble right before his eyes... it was shaking him up.

"I'm sorry, Kuroo. He just gets like this sometimes in secret. It's probably because of how stressful things have been recently, huh?" Suga asks while Kuroo sniffles and hums his affirmative. "Alright, just be there for him as much as you can then. Comfort him when he wants it and step back if he needs it. Don't push him too hard but give him small goals like getting up to eat a snack or drink some water or anything simple. He doesn't have the energy to get up and do things like he usually does but not doing stuff makes him feel worse." Kuroo listens, nodding his head as if Suga can see him. "Just take care of him and help him come back at his own pace. It may be rough right now but you two are strong. You can make it through this..."

The more Suga talks, the slower his voice gets, as if he's falling asleep. "Thanks Suga... I'll try my best..."

Suga hums. "I'm sorry I'm not much help right now... I'm really tired..." He mumbles, another yawn. "Lemme get some coffee and I can talk a little more... alright? Tooru, let go of me so I can get up."

"You don't have to do that Suga. I think I got it from here. Talking to you helped calm me down a little." Kuroo did feel a little better now. His heart still aches and that present feeling of worry was still there. But now he feels a little calmer at least. "Get some extra rest, Suga. I'll talk to you later and keep you updated on him."

Suga makes a little noise before speaking. "Okay... tell Daichi that I love him very much... no matter what..." His voice fades out at the end and suddenly a new voice is speaking again.

"He passed out. But you better make sure to pass that message to Dai and tell him that I love him too, alright?" Oikawa says strictly. 

"I will. Thanks Oikawa. You get some sleep too. Sorry for waking you two up." 

"Don't apologize for needing help in a reasonable situation. Especially if it involves Daichi. No matter what, Suga will be willing to help him at any time. I think those two would run to the ends of the earth for each other." Oikawa yawns this time. "Okay, I'm gonna go to bed now as well. We need our extra beauty rest to stay as gorgeous as we always are. Bye bye, Kuroo."

"Bye Oikawa." He can hear Oikawa hang up and he sighs before standing up and walking back to the bedroom.

Kuroo slowly opens the bedroom door in hopes of not waking up Daichi. He closes the door, trying not to make any sounds as he does so before he approaches the bed slowly. Daichi is laying on his back again, his face tear stained. Kuroo sighs and slowly crawls into bed with Daichi, not even considering how they both have classes at some point today or anything. He’ll worry about his consequences later.

Gently, Kuroo pulls Daichi into his arms and Daichi groans before opening his eyes. They slowly focus on Kuroo’s face and tears begin to well up in his eyes again. “I’m sorry that you have to see me like this... I’m sorry I’m making things hard on you...”

Kuroo hushes him softly. “Nothing is hard on me right now. And you never should apologize for not feeling well.” He pulls Sawamura close enough to him so that his boyfriend can lay his head on his chest and gently cards his fingers through short brown hair. “You don’t have to be perfect all the time for people to respect you, Daichi.”

“But... isn’t it pathetic? I always look out for everyone, I’m always working hard, and now I can barely move because I lost a stupid job. It’s so dumb... I shouldn’t be like this...“ The more Daichi talks, the more choked up he sounds and Kuroo can feel his shirt get a little wet from tears. 

“It’s not your fault. You’re stressed, you’re tired, and you worked so hard that your body and mind crashed and that’s okay. You just need to take some time to recover. That’s what I’m here for... to help you through it.” Kuroo mumbles, he uses his other hand that isn’t in Daichi’s hair to rub circles on his back. “I love you, Sawamura Daichi. Your friends love you. We won’t hold anything against you for feeling this way. We never will. So just take your time to come back to us... to come back to me. Alright?”

Kuroo can hear Daichi make a soft noise of agreement as he nods his head against his chest. He doesn’t say anything and Kuroo doesn’t need him to. He will just let Daichi talk at his own pace and come back to him at his own pace. 

No matter what though, Kuroo will be here to help him.


End file.
